


I Could Hold You For A Million Years

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Danny isn’t in the least bit surprised to find Steve waiting for him when he gets to his hotel room.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Hold You For A Million Years

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 2.15. Angsty, then fluffy. Very fluffy! Beware of the fluff. :D A big thanks to stjarna1984 for the beta!

Danny isn’t in the least bit surprised to find Steve waiting for him when he gets to his hotel room. How the hell he managed to enter without a key is another matter entirely.    
  
There’s a half-full glass of Scotch on the table – Steve’s obviously been here a little while – and Danny picks it up and downs it in one go. He hasn’t had a drink over at Rachel’s, where he’s spent the better part of the evening watching Grace sleep, and he’s in sore need of alcohol now. Steve doesn’t comment on the fact that it was his glass.    
  
What does surprise Danny are the words that leave his own mouth.    
  
“Kono told me about the voicemail.”    
  
And he’s sure he doesn’t imagine the way Steve’s muscles seem to stiffen and his mouth becomes tight as he just gives a curt nod.   
  
“It’s not…” Danny starts, and then just sighs as he picks up the bottle of Scotch and pours it generously into the glass.    
  
“You don’t have to explain, Danny,” Steve says, and his voice is soft and measured.    
  
Danny takes another swig, then passes the glass over at Steve again, as though the thought of getting a second one never even crossed his mind.    
  
Steve accepts it but takes no more than a sip.   
  
“It was stupid, and I know what you’re thinking…” Danny goes on anyway, because he feels like he has to explain. He can’t just let this hang between them.    
  
“No, you don’t,” Steve says, shaking his head as he lets the liquid slosh around in the glass, “I just wish you’d have told me, Danny. I didn’t know you still loved her. You could’ve talked to me…”    
  
“But I don’t!” Danny nearly shouts, the emotions of the day frantically trying to find a way out. “I mean, I do love her, but I’m not… I’m not in love with her anymore.”    
  
“That’s not how it sounded,” Steve mutters, taking one last sip and setting the glass back down on the table instead of into Danny’s gesturing hands.    
  
“I’m in love with the idea of it all,” Danny confesses, pacing around the room. “The thought of what I could’ve had. The family that I always wanted. And I was stupid enough to think I could have that with Rachel.”   
  
“They’re still your family, Danny,” Steve says sincerely as he sits down on the edge of the bed. “Gracie will always be your daughter.”    
  
“Of course she is,” Danny says. “But I want it all. I want to wake up in the morning and know my baby girl is in the next room. Not across town somewhere. I want to come home from work and have a family waiting for me. I want… I want… I want more kids.”    
  
“You can still have that!” Steve tries to reason. “You will find someone, Danny. Someone who deserves to be with you. Someone who will give you the family you want.”    
  
“No,” Danny shakes his head sadly, as if he’s trying to block out what Steve is saying.   
  
“Of course you will, Danny,” Steve gets up from the bed and takes a few steps closer to his partner, as if proximity is the answer to all his questions.    
  
“No!” Danny screams, swaying his arm as he steps out of Steve’s reach.    
  
“Dann…” Steve starts, confused.    
  
“I’m in love with  _you_ , you ass!” Danny yells out.    
  
And then the world just stands still for a second.    
  
Danny is panting, and Steve has forgotten how to breathe altogether. They’re just looking at each other like some sort of stand-off.    
  
Until Danny sighs and his voice breaks as he repeats, “I’m in love with you. And I’ll never have what I want.”    
  
He picks up the glass that Steve has put on the table again, even though he considers just reaching for the entire bottle. He gulps down the Scotch, eyes pinched shut in the hopes that when he opens them again, Steve won’t be there and he won’t have to face the anger or – heaven forbid – the  _sympathy_ .    
  
He jumps when he feels Steve’s hand flat between his shoulder blades, and only the fingers curled around his – tightening on the glass – stops him from dropping it to the floor. Steve pries the glass out of his hand and deposits it somewhere – forgotten.    
  
“You’re an idiot,” Steve says, and it sounds angry but not quite. “An unbelievable idiot.”    
  
“Yeah,” Danny says, because even though he has no idea where this conversation is leading, he feels like one nonetheless.    
  
“I have  _always_  loved you,” Steve says – so slow, so deliberate – and Danny’s head snaps up to look at him. Steve’s face is unreadable and the warmth of his palm is seeping through the back of Danny’s shirt.    
  
“What are you saying?” Danny asks, because even though Steve has just spelled it out for him, he still somehow can’t fathom it.    
  
“You  _are_  an idiot, you know that, right?” Steve says, but he says it with a smile because after everything that’s happened today he can allow Danny some lenience.    
  
“I don’t know what’s happening,” Danny admits, blinking his glimmering eyes to stop tears from spilling, but he leans in a little bit closer to Steve because that  _always_  seems like a good plan.    
  
“I love you,” Steve says again, his hand reaching up to cup Danny’s cheek. “And you  _can_  have it all. We can have it all, babe.”   
  
“We can?” Danny asks so soundlessly, as if the noise might actually break the words.    
  
“Maybe they won’t have my eyes and your hair…” Steve smiles, thumb rubbing over the stubble of Danny’s jawline.    
  
“The hair is unique…” Danny says with a sound that’s somewhere between a snort and a sob, and then Steve’s lips are on his in a steady, long-awaited pressure.    
  
And Danny thinks that maybe they  _can_  have it all. 


End file.
